Infrared camera systems are currently used for many applications. Most of these applications are military, commercial or medical. Each of these applications for specific applications and/or uses. In addition, each system is highly specialized for one particular application and is not adaptable for varying applications, which may make them more adaptable for consumer applications. For example, consumers may benefit significantly form universal infrared systems if they can be made user-friendly, easy to interpret, adaptable to numerous applications and affordable.
Thus, there is a need for an infrared system that can be adaptable to a variety of end use applications, while also providing an easy to read output. More particularly, there is a need to provide an infrared system that can be adaptable to a variety of end use applications while also providing a convenient human to machine interface.